bbc_mesozoicfandomcom-20200213-history
Prognathodon
An arctic mosasaur that mostly feeds on armored prey such as turtles and ammonites. It has a very wide range, being found in Alaska, the Arctic Circle, Norway, Alberta, South Dakota, Morocco, Belgium, Pakistan, the Panthalassa Ocean, Antarctica, and New Zealand. Distribution Prognathodon are amongst the most diverse of any mosasaurs, both in variations, and distribution. However, they prefer colder, Arctic waters. They can be found in great numbers, especially off the coast of Alaska, and Siberia. They can even be found in the frozen North Pole. These Prognathodon have the most blubber of any other. They are also more likely to be social, but are just as likely to be solitary. They feed mainly on the polar fish and turtles in the region, but will gather to tackle larger prey, like killer whales. With this, they are the apex predators of the region. When food resources are low, they will eat krill. They are also found in the Turgai Strait, but not as commonly. Then there is another species, which lives, in the Western Interior Seaway. They are smaller, and live in the northern portions that covered Canada at the time, like Yukon and the Northwest Territories. They feed mainly on Canadian Bakefish, which are abundant in the colder regions of the Inland Sea. There is one population that lives in Lake Mendiul, which was created when a portion of the Inland Sea started to retreat, and it trapped a few Prognathodon, who live only in this lake. They are slightly larger than the Inland Sea Prognathodon, but are slightly more social. They feed mainly on the native fish and turtles, but will occasionally attack a dinosaur coming in for a drink. Another species, split off from the Arctic P. saturator, live in the waters of the Tethys Ocean, where Germany, and the Neatherlands will one day be. They are specialists in eating ammonites, and are in direct competition with Platecarpus, who will kill and eat Prognathodon. The population that lived in the Turgai Strait also split off and went into a relatively shallow sea in what is now Israel and Pakistan. They are solitary, and the species (Prognathodon currii) is the largest species known. They also exist in the far, far open ocean away from Africa and Israel. Another species lives off the coast of Morocco, and their main diet consists of Kiel (a type of ammonite). Not much is known about them, except that they are rare, and prefer warm coastal waters, unusual for Prognathodon. As we travel towards the southern hemisphere, Prognathodon become more numerous as the waters get colder. Off the coast of Argentina, the Prognathodon have a thick, killer whale like skull, and are solitary. They are mysterious, but are highly unusual, as they seem to not only thrive, but also enjoy the stormy and dangerous weather. They dive in deep waters, like most Prognathodon, and feed mainly on Patagonian Bakefish. They also live off the coast of South Africa, and in Antarctica, and New Zealand. Category:Least Concern Species